


Vodka

by larrysmeanttobe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Bartender Harry, Fluff, Humor, I wrote this because someone had to, M/M, Short One Shot, Vodka, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysmeanttobe/pseuds/larrysmeanttobe
Summary: Louis just needs a drink, trying hard to forget whilst Harry finds that incredibly amusing.I wrote this after Harry's concert conversation with a fan.





	Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mention of sex and profanity

Loud bass was ripping through the whole place, making everything thump along to the rhythm of the music. Sweaty, moist bodies pressed against Louis' clean and chilly skin, urging him to try and go faster. He pushed past a couple that was making out, slightly worried that the girl is not even able to breathe with that guy's tongue so deep in her mouth but not his problem.

A deep sigh broke out of his lips as his dainty hands grabbed onto the dark wooden counter top of the bar. He raised his leg, jumping a tiny bit to pull himself up onto one of the high chairs. He wasn't short but those chairs are simply tall for everyone.

"Hi there, what can I get you?" A cheerful lad came up to him, after thanking someone for the tip, pushing his very soft looking curls out of his eyes. They were a deep green colour, making the short lad's day less shitty right away. He just had such a joyful demeanour.

"Vodka." Louis' was still not much better, while he leaned a little closer yelling way more than it should be appropriate.

"Straight?" His eyebrows drew together not understanding what kind of question that was. However he wasn't in the mood to try and figure out the curly-haired lad's process of thoughts. He could barely get his own mind untangled.

"Na, gay." A frown crossed his face then he smiled brightly, chuckling at Louis' answer.

"I meant the Vodka, do you want it straight?" Louis huffed out annoyed, not so happy about this random dude being so entertained by him but he also wasn't up for an argument about it.

"Yeah, I like it strong." Louis watched the tall lad turn around, not any less amused by him and get to work. At least some people are having a good day. Louis smacked the bills onto the hard surface, leaning his forehead against his forearm. He was utterly done with this day.

"Here you go, hope you'll cheer up soon love." By the time he raised his head the tall guy was talking to someone else. Louis simply clutched his drink and downed the whole thing as a shot. He will definitely regret this later on.

"Curly? Can I have one more?" The tall guy looked confused then straight up shocked to see Louis was done with his glass.

"Whoa mate, won't that be a little too much too soon?" Louis gave a hard glare to him, trying to look intimidating. He was sure there are people who fear kittens.

"I'm an adult thank you very much." He turned around, scanning the club even though he had no intention to leave the bizarre, curly-haired guy who was all up in his business since he was the only one here who had alcohol.

As another glass was placed next to his arm, his eyes locked onto dark blue ones. He scurried to turn away but it was way too late and the owner was making her way over.

"Hi there." Louis has never comprehended before why on earth do people always find him. He's really not that fleshy.

"Hi." He tried to conceal how unenthusiastic he was but it didn't really work. This one time the deafening music worked in his favour.

"Want to dance?"

"Not really, no." He tried to look occupied while downing his beverage again. Although the girl didn't seem to notice herself, sitting down next to him.

"So is there a reason why you're drinking here all by yourself?" Not even the strident noises blocked her annoyingly high-pitched voice out, whilst she dragged her finger along Louis' upper arm. _Very subtle._

"Yeah actually, it was wild. Alien monkeys came down in the middle of the road as I was riding home and they forced me in here and told me to keep drinking or they'll never let me see my second cousin again. I really love her though." Louis' tone was way too bored so it didn't came out funny one bit and all he achieved was the woman leaning closer, giggling about not hearing anything and curly to laugh at him.

"I said that no I'm just an alcoholic." He yelled loudly, making her features scrunch up from the volume. "Whatever." With that she left and he couldn't make himself feel bad.

"Another please?" Curls walked over still enjoying the tiny lad's suffering. "You must have really loved her eh?"

"Na she was a pest."

"I meant your second cousin." The tall lad broke down laughing and this time Louis didn't find it in himself to get mad. He was precious, that smile looking great on him.

"Can you just please get me another one?" The green-eyed guy shook his head but did as told.

_____

Disappointment spread through his whole body not even sure why. Louis just went to take a piss, all the alcohol making the waterworks active and as he walked back he saw that there was a new bartender.

He wasn't even drunk yet, only slightly tipsy but he simply walked past the bar, heading out to the street. The cold made him shiver and sober up even more. A grumpy huff left his lips, really wanting to get off of his face. He didn't even want to remember this night.

As he sulked while turning to leave he ran straight into a hard wall, falling back onto his bum. "For the love of god."

"Well someone must have really annoyed you today. I've never seen such a tiny person have so much fire in them." Louis saw that the wall was talking back to him, making his eyes wide. His gaze finally focused and found those incredibly bright green ones. He was still exceedingly amused by Louis.

"I'm not tiny nor feisty. Are you stalking me now?" Curls' laughter filled his ears, sounding so genuine not succeeding to get him mad even though it was in his expense.

"No, mate I'm the one who's working here. Remember?"

"Well nothing in this week worked out for me and you're hot so want to come home with me?" Louis knew that the lad would never say yes, even if he would be gay and for whatever reason into someone like Louis. He seemed like an actually nice guy who'd take someone on dates and spoil his partner to rotten.

"Sure." He was so deep in his analysis of the lad being a prude prince that he missed whatever he said and snapped back by the end of his answer.

"Hot guy who should be my sugar daddy saying what?" Louis' face was overtaken by a fond smile as the taller lad chuckled again. "I said sure let's go love."

"Why would you agree?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're the hottest and still cutest person I've ever met, I'm supposed to be reckless when I'm young, right?"

"No that's how you get STD." Louis stated matter-of-factly, not sure why he's even quarrelling with this freaking stranger.

"Do you have STD?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what are we talking about?"

"You just didn't strike me as someone who'd do that." Louis was chewing on his bottom lip. How the hell did they actually get to this point?

"Well neither did you."

"Are you trying to trick me?"

"No."

"I think you are." Louis felt ridiculous, this was preposterous. "I think it's only an act and you've never even had a one night stand, not wanting me to actually go with you."

"You don't know me." Louis huffed annoyed, forgetting that first he could just leave and second he's not in middle school.

"Well was I wrong?"

"Not technically but..."

"See? That..."

"Then are you coming?" This time it was the taller lad who shut up abruptly.

"You don't want me to."

"Yes, I do."

"No, we literally just agreed that you do not."

"Ha, you're no better than me, you did the same. You wouldn't have come with me but still offered cause you thought I'd get all flustered and say no then run or something."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not." Louis could tell that they're being absurd and he felt himself getting incredibly worked up over the fact that he's being forced to prove his right here.

"I would have sex with you while you simply lied. Why?"

"Fuck this whole shit, damn you're hard to talk to and I don't even know anymore what I actually wanted to achieve here. But you're saying you would fuck me? Good, because I wouldn't."

Louis knew that he won, even though he wasn't sure at what, or what is the price but he felt only worse. His thoughts blanked though as he was swept off of his feet. He yelped tenderly, clasping the curly-haired lad's shoulders and wrapping his legs around his waist in a vice grip.

"I will." With that those full and surprisingly soft lips crashed on top of Louis' much thinner ones. He wasn't able to control a single muscle in his body they all acted on their own accord, pulling him closer to the tall guy and parting his lips when his tongue prodded at the seam of his mouth.

Their kiss grew incredibly heated extremely fast. Louis' back was mushed against the brick wall of the place while the curly-haired lad's front pressed into his own body. His tongue was twirling around with his own one, both desperate not to break the kiss but running out of breath quickly.

The feathery-haired guy felt jittery, forgetting his previous worries. It's not like he'd ever see this person again, so why not have fun just once in his life. With a condom, obviously.

They must have looked ridiculous, trotting through the town, whilst randomly making out as much as they could. Louis needed to focus though since he was the one knowing where he lives.

Fortunately they soon reached his apartment building so he pulled back from yet another kiss, pushing the curly-haired man's hands off of himself. He hopped up the stairs, feeling his presence behind himself.

He pushed in the combination to the first entrance and grabbed the door pulling hard but it didn't budge. "Seriously? I cannot believe this." He tried again- _emphasis on tried_ -yanking the doorknob repeatedly, feeling on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Pretty much like everything in his life, this wasn't working either.

"Open dammit!" Louis huffed annoyed, banging his head against the door.

"Er...are you okay? Let me help, what's the combination?" Louis sighed, rubbing his forehead that was hurting now. "1,24,56,2. But it doesn't matter it won't..."

Darkness suddenly crept up on his vision a distance voice shrilling loudly but it was kind of like he was under water.

He blinked his eyes one, two times and that's when it came. Pain erupted through his nose, spreading out all the way across his cheeks while the door was closed back slightly.

"I'm so sorry, cutie? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's one of my hobbies to be punched in the face by hard surfaces." The tall lad looked incredibly guilty for hitting him with the door while Louis just moved his button nose up and down a little. "Come on. It's time to make bad decisions."

Louis grabbed his huge hand and pulled him in, as they reached his place he was glad to have a key that worked just fine. "Victory."

Before the taller lad would have the time to even look around he smashed their lips together, jumping back into his arms. His large hands went around his bottom, keeping him up by holding his rump whilst walking even though he had no idea where.

"T.he...irst.. une uo dhe eft." It was all mumbled, the curly-haired lad's lips taking away the sense from his words but apparently he was a genius and by that poor description he found Louis' bedroom.

As soon as his back hit the bed, the tall guy was hovering above him. "Are you still so sure of yourself cutie?"

"Yeah, are you?" This whole situation was not getting any less odd, both acting like they're still just trying to make the other one chicken out. All he got was a nod in return. "Have you done this before? You know I haven't so it's only fair."

"No, actually but I've been told that I'm way too nice to get into a proper relationship and look as soon as I'm being an arrogant jerk I'm literally in bed with an angel." Louis felt his stomach turn uncomfortably, those words making him uneasy. This nice lad should not think that this will get him a good boyfriend.

He pushed him off just as he started kissing his neck. "The dumb douche who said that wasn't right though. You being a dick might get you laid, clearly I'm right here but if you would have been your true self then we might be going on a cheesy ass date and get married in a few years."

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"Will you be true to yourself?" He pulled off of Louis fully, seating himself on his soft bed, playing with the covers.

"Sure but you might not like me anymore." Louis' lips basically reached his ears, sudden happiness sprouting throughout his chest, warming his heart. "Not possible. I'll go on a date with you."

The pair fell into a weirdly comfortable silence, neither doing more than breathing.

"What's your name by the way?" They both cracked up, doubling over on Louis' bed, laughing loudly.

"I'm Harry, Harry Styles. What about you cutie?"

"It's Louis Tomlinson, nice to meet you." They chuckled some more while the tiny lad got up and so did Harry.

They ended up in his living room, watching three movies in a row, not even remembering the titles as they talked non-stop while eating a full box of ice cream together.

And if a few dates later they did ended up doing the dirty that wasn't out of Harry being arrogant and at the end of the day Louis was still the one who was right, like always, as they got married exactly three years later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
